As the Fire Burns
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: 3rd in the Elemental Series. An old flame meets up with Raina and Airiala at Hogwarts. Will he be more of a distraction then a help? What's new with Airiala and Snape? Read to find out. AU Snape/OC, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, only Elementals and original storyline. Don't worry, I'm not going to ignore Secrets. This story has been complete for a while, I just have to type it up and post all the chapters. :) Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

Raina and Airiala had spent days searching through book after book in the library for anything about the Ultimate Truth, but any other connections other than the emotions was yet to be found.

Airiala closed another book and set it aside sighing. "We are never going to find the answer," she said before resting her head on the table.

Raina looked up at her friend. "All will be well," she said, smiling. "We just have to keep looking."

Airiala looked up at Raina again. "This would go much faster if Pyro and Orlando were here," she said. "The research would go faster."

"Wouldn't count on that too much," Raina said without looking up. "I highly doubt that either boy would be very much help."

"What do you mean?"

Raina raised her eyes to meet Airiala's confused ones. "I forget that you hadn't met everyone," she said. She pushed the book she was reading to the side and leaned forward towards Airiala. "Allow me to clue you in."

Raina took a deep breath. "Pyro is a hot-headed playboy. He's lazy, rude, and much more interested in the anatomy of a woman's body than what's in her head or finding the Ultimate Truth.

"Lando is a little better. He does care about finding the Ultimate Truth, but he's more of a hindrance than a help. He's extremely possessive and doesn't share anything once he's considered it his. One time, when we were younger, I asked to borrow a video game that he hadn't played in 2 years. He freaked out and didn't talk to me for two weeks."

"Feel sorry for the girlfriend," Airiala said with a laugh.

"Oh, he's single. He once told me that if he met anyone then he would be forced to share his things with her and he just couldn't handle that."

Airiala raised an eyebrow and tried her best to contain a fit of chuckles that threatened to escape, and that group of Ravenclaws in the corner would take it personally if she interrupted their study time. "Are you serious?"

Raina nodded as she turned back to her book. "Oh, yeah," she said. "I once asked what he would do if he met that special someone that he couldn't live without and you know what he said? 'I'd buy two of everything so she could have her's and I could have mine.'"

Airiala couldn't help it this time and let out the laughs. The Ravenclaws glared at them, but she didn't care. "I can't wait to meet this guy."

"Personally, I hope that Lando gets here before Pyro."

Airiala raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Really? Why?"

Raina sighed before shutting the book in front of her. "You should know. Pyro and I were once...an item."

Airiala gasped. "Seriously?" she asked in an excited schoolgirl tone.

Raina looked up at her. "Yes, we were very close. However, as I said before, the man has more than just wandering eyes. Stupid playboy."

Airiala nodded and leaned back. "I see, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Raina said with a wicked smile. It was quite disturbing to see since usually it meant that Raina was planning something for Airiala. "I got him back quite well."

"What did you do?"

"You have an email address?"

Airiala looked at her friend like she was crazy. "Of course."

"Well, that little tart he was seeing on the side had one too. I may have sent her a family portrait of me, Pyro, and our seven adorable, yet imaginary, children."

Airiala laughed again causing the Ravenclaws nearby to shush her loudly. She turned to Raina before suggesting they head off to dinner. They stood, closing the books and setting them to the side.

"That's very wicked of you to do Raina, I love it," she said as they exited the library.

Raina smiled. "Which is why I did it."

They walked down the hallway slowly, in no rush to get to the Great Hall. "You have to show me this picture sometime," Airiala said. "After I meet the man of course."

"I don't think he'll be arriving until Spring now," Raina said. "He hates the cold, you know, being the fire elemental and all."

Airiala sighed. "Then I'll just have to wait for spring then. I'm sure it's worth waiting for."

Both girls started laughing when they entered the Great Hall, drawing attention from everyone, but especially the man sitting at the end of the Staff Table.

Snape eyed the two girls as they walked up to their seats at the staff table. They were laughing and smiling at some conversation they were having.

In a way, Snape was glad that Airiala was talking so happily now. After being nearly captured by Lucius only a few weeks ago, he was worried that she would become seclusive like himself, but she hadn't and that made him happy.

Plus, he found he liked the sound of her laughter.

Suddenly, the enchanted ceiling began snowing, indicating the start of the snowfall outside. Both Raina and Airiala looked up at the ceiling like the rest of the students before looking at each other and smiling.

Raina leaned in and whispered something in Airiala's ear which caused another round of laughter to come from Airiala.

As much as he hated to admit it, the girl was quite beautiful when she laughed.

"Ah, Severus. May I ask what has enticed your gaze so easily?"

Snape turned and looked at the Headmaster, who had walked down to speak with him. The twinkling in the man's blue eyes slightly angered Snape and caused him some embarrassment to know he had been caught.

"I was merely thinking Headmaster," he replied before turning his attention to his food.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he headed back to his seat. He had been watching Snape for several minutes after the two Elementals had entered the hall. His eyes twinkled as he thought about ways to make Snape see that he deserved happiness afte the war was over, maybe with a certain air elemental.

The girls started to head up the stairs to the table when the doors to the Great Hall burst open drawing the attention of all that were still in the room.

There wasn't much to see of the figure who entered other than several layers of clothing. A large winter coat that looked to be too big for the individual covered most of the body and a large hood covered the head. Thick winter gloves covered the hands and a large scarf was wrapped around the person's head and neck. As the figure started forward, they were removing the scarf.

The gloves and scarf fell to the ground and then the person began unzipping the coat.

"Damn," he said, for the voice was a deep masculine one, "I hate the cold." The coat fell as well revealing a man in a black sweater and jeans with flaming red hair that was even brighter than the Weasleys, and when he looked forward Airiala noticed that his eyes matched his hair perfectly.

"Sorry about the mess," he said rubbing his hands together. Airiala was sure that she was seeing steam rise from them as he did this. "I had to get out of those cold, wet clothes."

He looked up and smiled. He was handsome with spiked red hair, wild like fire, and a sweet smile. He was tall and muscular with those bright red eyes that seemed filled with passion.

It was at that moment that Airiala noticed that Raina was breathing quite heavily. She turned her attention to the girl standing next to her, worry clearly written on her face.

Before she could utter a word, Raina spoke.

"Pyro?" she said before falling to the ground, passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short Chapter, but it keeps the story moving along. Hope you like it and like always please Review and I don't own Harry Potter. :( REVIEW! :)**

Pyro rushed forward when he saw Raina fall. His heart was going a mile a minute. He didn't think she would have beaten him here.

Within moments he was by her side. He gently reached down and shook her. "Raina?" he said softly. "Wake up. Raina." His voice was getting desperate now.

She groaned before slowly opening her eyes. Blue eyes connected with relieved red ones and within seconds Pyro was soaking wet.

Raina stood up and glared down at the boy before turning and storming out of the Great Hall leaving everyone behind wondering what the hell had just happened.

Airiala looked at the soaked boy on the ground with surprise in her eyes. "I'm guessing here, but you're Pyro right?"

Pyro looked back and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Pyro, the Fire Elemental," he said as he stood. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it on and pulled the fire into his hands creating a fireball. "You may want to step back," he said before engulfing his body in the flames.

Airiala took several steps back until the flames subsided. Pyro still stood, now completely dry, before her. He pocketed the lighter and turned back to the girl. "Who are you?"

Airiala held out her hand. "Airiala, Air Elemental," she said. Pyro placed his hand in hers and shook.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a friendly smile. "I'm guessing Raina hasn't mentioned me yet."

Their hands fell to their respected sides. "No," Airiala said, "you've been mentioned."

Pyro's smiled faded slightly and he paled. "All good I hope."

"Not really."

Pyro's smiled was gone now as he nodded. "Ah," was all her managed to say before placing his hands in his pockets. "Awkward."

Airiala nodded before turning to the doors. "I should check on Raina," she said before exiting the Great Hall. Pyro then noticed that he wasn't alone, and had several sets of eyes on him. He turned to the staff table with an awkward smile on his face.

"Hi," he said. Dumbledore stood and walked down to the boy, offering his hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said with a wide smile. "I'm the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

Pyro shook the man's hand. "Thanks," he said. "Pyro. Nice place you got here."

Dumbledore laughed before wrapping an arm around the boy. "Come and I'll show you to your room. You must be tired after all that."

Pyro nodded as he allowed the older man to guide him out of the Great Hall.

Airiala searched what seemed like the entire castle for Raina, finally finding her in the Room of Requirement, taking out her frustration on a lifelike Pyro punching bag.

"Raina," she said cautiously to the angry girl. Raina let another punch fly before turning her attention to the air elemental behind her.

"Hey Airiala," she said with a smile. "Care to join me? I'm sure this room could create a Snape-like punching bag you could pummel with your bare hands."

Airiala smiled and shook her head. "As much fun as that sounds, I think I'll decline. I actually would like to talk to you."

Raina nodded. "I figured as much," she said. She removed the boxing gloves the room had provided and dropped them on the floor before flopping on the couch that had randomly appeared. Airiala sat next to her.

Airiala turned to Raina with concern in her eyes. "I am going to sound like a complete bitch when I say this," she said to the water elemental, "but I need you to put your anger for Pyro to the side and attempt to get along with him."

Raina made a move to argue, but Airiala raised her hand to stop her.

"Just listen," Airiala said. "We have to work together to find the Ultimate Truth. If you and Pyro can't resolve your differences somehow or at least put them to the side we will never find it in time. Once this is all over you can go back to hating him, but for now I ask that you play nice with him. Please."

Raina glared at the girl, but she knew it wasn't her fault. She took a deep breath. "As much as I hate the idea of even spending one minute of my time with him, I know that you are right in this. I'll do my best to get along with Pyro..."

"That's..."

"...if you do something for me in exchange."

Airiala didn't like the sound of that one bit, and the smile on Raina's face wasn't helping her at all. The wind began to blow about the room erratically, indicating her nervousness, but there was only one solution.

"Deal," she said in a slightly higher pitch than she had intended.

Raina smile widened, giving her that creepy stalker look she had when she was planning something. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed before leaving the room.

Airiala shook her head and groaned. What had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Harry Potter, only Elementals and orignal storyline.**

**Please read and review. How can I know if you like it if you don't? Please let me know what you think! :)**

Raina kept her word for the next two weeks. She was civil and even kind to Pyro. The two seemed to be getting along quite well.

Pyro was a big help to their research. He had brought some of his own independent research with him and was a fast, effective reader. He was able to read almost four books in the time it took Airiala to read one. He was also very polite, funny, and just as nosy as Raina.

He happened upon an argument between Airiala and Snape one day in corridor. It was the first time since his arrival that he had seen Snape, and even before he didn't get a good look before being taken away by Dumbledore.

He raised an eyebrow at the two, arguing about something silly. Pyro laughed when he remembered it was about Airiala asking Snape to look through his personal books. Obviously Snape valued his privacy and said no, starting the argument.

Pryo, like Raina, had come to conclusion that the two were attracted to each other, although he liked to call it unresolved sexual tension, and luckily for Airiala, spent most of his time bothering Snape about it. Snape, however, found that even with his spy skills he could not avoid the boy for very long. It was starting to get very annoying.

Christmas was approaching pretty quickly and students were getting excited for the holidays. Both Raina and Pyro, however, were getting annoyed at the "deniers" known as Severus Snape and Airiala. That's why, for the first time since being reunited, that Raina and Pyro were sitting in a dark corner together in the library alone. They had to work together.

"We have to do something drastic," Raina said sitting across from Pyro. As much as she wanted to look up into his eyes, she knew that she just couldn't yet. Plus, they glowed in the dark giving him a creepy look that bothered her.

"I agree," Pryo said watching Raina's reaction. He knew that she hated the way his eyes glowed because of his unique abilities as the fire elemental, but he wished that she would look at him. "But what do we do exactly?"

Raina appeared to be thinking. "Locking them together in a closet might work, but it might cause major problems if they start to argue. Airiala's winds can get pretty dangerous if she's not careful, plus it's very high school to do that. They're adults and should at least be treated somewhat fairly."

Pyro nodded. "Maybe we need to think of something simpler," he said. "Like..."

"What are you guys doing in such a dark corner." Airiala had walked up to them with a strange expression on her face. Pryo and Raina looked over at the girl standing next to the table with innocence written all over their faces.

Pyro smiled, a thing that normally looked okay, but with those eyes glowing in the darkness seemed almost sinister. "Just talking about Christmas," he said.

Airiala face changed instantly from confusion to excitement. "That's why I came looking for you," she said sitting down. "Dumbledore is throwing a Christmas Eve party for the faculty and he's invited us to go."

Raina smiled slowly. "That's great," she said with a wicked tone.

Airiala didn't notice. "I know. I'm going to see if I have anything to wear. If not...I don't know what I'll do. I guess I'll have to go and get some fabric and make something. Oh, I'm sure I have something. See ya guys," she said waving as she walked away. As she turned back to watch were she was walking both Pyro and Raina could hear her mumbling about fabrics and designs if what she already had wasn't good enough.

After Airiala had exited the library, the two other elementals sitting in the corner turned to each other, each with their own devilish smile on their faces.

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Raina said.

"I think that we have found the perfect opportunity," Pyro replied. "And I have the perfect plan."

He stood up and grabbed her hand. "We have to talk to Dumbledore, he's gonna love it."

He pulled Raina out of the library and started down the hall, when Raina realized that their hands were still connected. She stopped and pulled her hand from his.

Pyro stopped and turned back to her, confusion written on his face and sadness deep within his eyes. "Raina?"

"Don't think that just because I'm being nice I've forgiven you," she said without looking at him.

"I don't expect you to forgive me that easily," he said softly drawing her attention. He wasn't looking at her, but down at the ground ashamed. "I would never expect you to forgive me that easily. I hurt you, something I thought I would never do."

He looked up at her, red eyes connecting with blue, fire with water. "I was stupid, pig-headed, wrong and I'm sorry. It wasn't until you were gone that the implications of what I had done sank in." He looked away. "Our home wasn't happy anymore, it was lonely and empty without you. I looked for you for so long that when this chance came up and the possibility to see you was so high I rushed here, forgetting my feelings about the cold, just to talk to you."

He stepped forward, but didn't touch her. "I'm sorry and I hope that one day you will forgive me. If you never do, I will completely understand, but there will never be another woman that I care about as much as I care about you."

Raina didn't know when she had started crying, but the tears flowed down her cheeks in little rivers. What he had said had shocked her, deeply. She had never expected Pyro to apologize to her and with such earnest. Her heart hurt as she tried her best to keep from running into his arms.

Pyro had lifted his arms and moved to hug her, but stopped before he wrapped his arms around her. He knew that it wasn't his place to comfort her now. He had to get used to that.

He sighed before taking a step back and putting on a smile.

"Come on," he said with an enthusiasm he didn't know he could have possessed at that moment. "We have to speak to Dumbledore if we want our plan to work."

Raina smiled at him, drying her tears with her the back of her hand. "Yeah, can't have those two deniers starting a new year without knowing their feelings for each other."

The two continued on their way to the headmaster's office, this time not touching, but walking side by side discussing their plans in low tones in case anyone should pass them by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of good stuff in this chapter. One of my favorites. I hope you like it, review and let me know. **

**Don't own Harry Potter. :( No Snape for me.**

Pyro was so excited as he walked to Raina's rooms. Dumbledore had also had enough of the fighting and agreed that it had to be done. The arguing, while attempting to keep it hidden from Dumbledore, had gone around the school several times and was becoming a hassle in Dumbledore's opinion.

Besides, the headmaster quite agreed with Pyro's theory of unresolved sexual tension and Raina's attraction theory and stated his own. The two were meant to be.

Whether this was true or not, Pyro didn't know. All he knew is that it seemed like Snape and Airiala were wanting to get in the other's pants and he would do what he could to help.

Pyro's hair was spiked up wavy like fire and he was somewhat warm in his jeans and sweater, with a sweat suit underneath. He jammed his hand back in his pocket after he knocked on Raina's door. They had to walk to the party and set up their trap on the way. He smiled as he thought about it. It would be wonderful.

The door opened and suddenly Pyro's thoughts weren't on the trap they had spent the last week and a half planning. Instead, his mind rested solely on the woman in front of him.

"Pyro?"

He didn't hear her, his eyes were just fixed on her. She was dressed casually, like he was, but she looked so beautiful. The light blue sweater reminded him of the clear blue water of the Caribbeans or some other tropical island and when combined with the dark stain of her blue jeans it made it seem even bluer. Her hair was curled and two strands framed her face perfectly, and her eyes...brought him back to reality.

"Pyro?"

He blinked and turned away from her embarrassed. "Sorry, spaced out for a moment," he said to cover up the fact that he had been staring at her.

Raina smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said stepping forward into the hallway. "Come on, we have a lot to do before the night ends." She moved and started walking down the hallway.

Pyro took the opportunity to glance at Raina's backside as he started after her down the hallway. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. How, in any way, could he have cheated on such a beautiful woman like Raina?

After setting up their little trap for the two "deniers," both elementals walked to the party being held in the Great Hall.

Airiala was already there talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall. Pyro and Raina glanced around the room and finally found Snape standing alone in a corner as far from the festivities as possible. It had taken both elementals two full scans of the room to find him.

"It's like Where's Waldo?," Raina said with a smirk. Pryo smiled back.

"He does blend into the background a bit doesn't he? He could definably give Waldo a run for his money."

The two laughed before heading off to complete their parts of the mission.

Snape stood in the corner drinking fire whiskey, dragged to event by Dumbledore who claimed it would be good for him to mingle with the other professors. Honestly he didn't think so. He would have rather be down in his quarters reading a good book instead.

However, from where he stood he had a nice view of the wind elemental chatting with Dumbledore and McGonagall. She laughed at something said before adding to the conversation.

Her silver hair was flowing over her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. She was wearing such inappropriate clothing for the weather that was going on outside, at least according to the ceiling, but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her top was emerald green, a wonderful Slytherin color, and clung to her body tightly. It was being held up solely by the crisscrossing ribbons running up from her lower back to just under her shoulder blades, leaving her shoulders bare. She was wearing a short black skirt that stopped about mid-thigh showing off the creamy skin of her legs and on her feet was a pair of black high heeled boots that ran up her leg to just under her knee. Those shoes could not be comfortable.

Whether she knew it or not, she had his undivided attention. His mind could not help wondering what exactly the skin underneath all that clothing would feel like now that so much of it was in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to cross the room to her, but whether to criticize or get a better look at her, he didn't know.

Snape almost growled when he noticed the fire elemental approaching her and getting her attention. Airiala turned and unknowingly started giving Snape a better view of her backside. He decided that he would forgive the fire elemental for taking her attention, for now.

He was so intent on watching Airiala that he didn't notice when Raina walked up to him until she spoke.

"No matter how hard you stare, I don't think you can look under her clothes."

Snape snapped his head towards the voice and found a grinning water elemental staring at him. He glared back at her.

"I wasn't staring," he insisted. "I was merely observing how inappropriate her outfit is considering the cold weather outside."

Raina raised an eyebrow. "True, but I'm sure that the amount of bodies in this room raises the temperature for the party, and while that is a reasonable explanation, I don't think that's why you were staring at her."

Snape almost sighed. "Then why, pray tell, was I staring at her?"

"Because you are attracted to her," Raina said keeping eye contact with the glaring man. She smiled a wicked smile. "You want her."

Snape narrowed his eyes even more if that was possible at Raina. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said firmly before setting his glass down, walking passed the girl, and out the doors of the Great Hall. Raina watched him leave with a small smile on her face before approaching Pyro and Airiala.

"Hi guys," she said with a normal smile on her face. She looked at Pyro and her smile widened. "Oh, Pyro. I forgot to tell you that I mailed that letter for you."

Pyro smiled back, understanding the simple code. Snape was walking into their trap. "Thanks Raina. I was worried that I'd forget to do so."

A couple more hours passed before the three elementals left the party. The party was still in full swing when they left and as it was almost midnight the three decided to go up to the astronomy tower and look at the stars.

Airiala threw on her coat, knowing that what she was wearing wouldn't keep her warm. However, Pyro had promised to build a small fire to keep them warm while they looked at the stars, so she wasn't worried.

Pyro and Raina smiled at each other as the three headed down the hallway. Airiala remained blissfully ignorant of the meaning of the smiles as they walked.

"I love the stars," she said stepping a little further in front of them. "The only problem is that if you live in a well-lit area, like I do in America, you don't see as many of them if any at all."

Airiala was so caught up in her thoughts of stars that she didn't notice when both Pyro and Raina stopped walking. She kept walking thinking about the amazing stuff she was hoping to see when she bumped into Snape, who for some reason was standing in the middle of hallway.

"What are you doing?" she said suddenly aggravated. She looked up at the Potions Master and sighed. "That's right, this is you we are talking about. You don't like to be questioned about the crazy stuff you do."

Snape turned towards her and glared at her. "That is the case, but right now I don't know why I'm not walking further down the hall. I can't move."

"What?" Airiala exclaimed before realizing that, other than a complete circle in place, she couldn't move at all.

Suddenly they heard laughter. Airiala turned and found Pyro and Raina smiling at them. Airiala glared at them, knowing that Snape was doing the same.

"What the hell have you done?" she yelled, but they continued to laugh. Suddenly Pyro pointed up.

Airiala raised and eyebrow before lifting her head and looking above her. She groaned at what she saw.

There, floating above her head, and Snape's as well, was mistletoe.

"You have fallen into our trap," Pyro said smiling. "You will not be able to leave that spot until you share a sweet kiss, or someone comes along and sets you free."

Both Snape and Airiala started cursing the other elementals in what Pyro and Raina assumed were shouting voices.

"We can't hear you," Raina said with a smile. "The mistletoe has a silencing charm placed on it so no one can hear you as long as you are stuck underneath it."

Both Snape and Airiala's eyes widened as they realized that they were stuck there for quite sometime.

"Have a nice night you two," Pyro said with a wink before he and Raina turned around and walked back towards the party.

Airiala growled, a sound Snape had never heard from her before, which was also kind of arousing. "I can't wait to get out of here," she said. "I know a couple of elementals who are about to get there asses kicked."

"Is violence the only way you know how to express yourself?" he asked calmly. Internally he was anything but calm. They were standing so close to each other that he could smell her shampoo and her body kept brushing up against his.

Usually Airiala stood to about his chest, but with those heels she was wearing, she was standing at just higher than his chin, and his mind couldn't help but remind him just how little she was wearing under that coat.

"They're just standing there," Raina said from around the corner. Pryo stood next to her observing the scene. They had hoped that the two would realize their feelings immediately and kiss, but they were being stubborn.

"I have an idea," Pryo said before pulling out his lighter.

"What are you doing?" Raina asked as he flicked the fire on. Pyro ignored her for a moment and gently started blowing on the flame, then he took her hand and put it on the other side of the flame.

"It's warmer," she said in surprise.

Pyro smiled. "I may not be able to control the wind," he said, "but I do like having the ability to control temperatures...at least warming them up."

Raina smiled. "I see, you're turning up the heat."

Pyro turned to her when he noticed just how close they were. He hadn't noticed before but now looking at her, he knew just how close they were. His nose brushed hers and he could feel her breath on his lips. Gods, he wanted to kiss her.

"Sorry," he said releasing her hand and stepping back. "Come on, I'll take you back to your rooms."

Raina nodded before turning and walking with Pyro back down the hallway, leaving the two soon to be very hot, trapped people behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Things are getting interesting! Please read and review! Don't own Harry Potter.**

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?" Airiala asked as tried to fan herself with her hand.

"It is getting warmer in here," Snape said before noticing that Airiala was unbuttoning her coat. For a minute he was shocked as he watched each button come undone. He was slowly starting to imagine those hands doing something other than what she was currently using them for.

"What are you doing?" he said as she was reaching the last button.

"I'm burning up," she said. "I can't stand it."

Snape realized just what she was planning and started to raise his hands to stop her when the coat fell from her shoulders to the floor leaving her in the same outfit she had been wearing at the party only a few hours ago. Snape lowered his hands back to his sides and then placed them tightly behind him.

From across the room the outfit was and eye-catcher, but up close like Snape was now, it was blood-boiling.

He hadn't been able to tell from across the room just how tightly the top was fitted to her form, but up close he could tell and thought it might even be too tight. Her breasts looked like a single wrong move and they would pop out the top. Every curve on her body was visible and Snape squeezed his hands tightly to keep them behind him instead of touching her.

"Damn," she said. "It only seems to get warmer in here." Airiala seemed unaware of her effect on Snape, only the heat bothering her. She turned her eyes to him and he did his best to keep his face neutral.

"I don't know how you can stand being in all those layers. You must be burning up."

Snape didn't answer. It was true that he was burning up and very uncomfortable, but at this point it was hard for him to say that it was because of the heat, or because of her.

"Can't you do anything to get us out of this?" she said.

Snape swallowed and looked away from her. "No, it has to be done from the outside."

"Damn," Airiala muttered. "The party was still going full swing when I left with those two traitors, so we could be here for a long time."

Snape sighed. He really didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. It was taking all his willpower not to force himself on the beautiful and quite desirable woman standing in front of him. What were those elementals thinking? He's just a man, not a saint. He was as far from sainthood as one could get in his opinion, and they tempt him with this...sex goddess in front of him.

They were going to die when he got out of here, or at least be forced into extreme ways of torture.

Airiala was trying very hard not to think about the man in front of her, just barely touching her with every move they made. A slight breeze started blowing as her mind started wandering to the dark corners of her mind. She decided that if anything was said, it was blowing to cool down.

"Would you stop that," Snape snapped at her. "It's only making the room hotter."

"It's keeping me cool," she said despite that fact that he was right. The room just kept getting hotter.

"Well, it's making the heat unbearable, stop it," Snape said before making the mistake of looking down at the girl to glare.

She was biting her full lower lip and drawing his attention to it. His hands itched to reach out and touch her, but he gripped them tighter behind him. He would not give in to temptation.

Airiala tried so hard to get the wind to stop, but found that the harder she tried the more she noticed Snape's piercing eyes and his great posture and, even though she couldn't see them, his long fingers. She just had to imagine what things he could to her. The wind wouldn't stop as long as her hormones continued to go all out of whack.

"Airiala," Snape said, his silky voice washing over Airiala like silk on her skin, "stop the bloody wind."

"I'm trying," she said, not wanting Snape to affect her anymore than he already was.

"Try harder. It's getting bloody hot in here."

The wind just wouldn't stop. It couldn't with him standing so close to her, images of that night in Hagrid's cottage floating to her mind of him shirtless as he recovered from the attack, the smell of him, like an amazing array of spices all rolled into one and you just want to dive in and see what else is beneath it. Merlin, she needed help.

"I can't stop it," she said suddenly, her mind working out all the reasons why she had to get away from him, had to stop thinking about him, and stop fantasizing about him.

"Explain yourself," Snape said firmly.

"I can't stop the wind, what explanation do you need?"

"Why can't you stop this wind? You are the air elemental." Snape practically yelled at her. The wind picked up speed around them, but neither noticed. Now a combination of anger and desire flowed through her veins as she looked up at him.

"Because..." She paused, what explanation could she give that wouldn't give her away? Anger he knew did it, but he was suspicious enough as it was why the wind blew at other points when she wasn't angry. How could she explain that?

Snape glared down at her, but she wasn't looking at him now. She was looking down at her feet as if in deep thought. "Tell me why?" he practically growled at her.

That got her attention. Her eyes snapped up and met his. Gray fought onyx for a few minutes until Airiala snapped.

"You want to know why? You just have to poke your nose into my business when it's none of your business!"

"Tell me!"

"Because I find you bloody attractive!"

Silence filled the air between them as Snape realized exactly what she had just said. Aside from hearing an American utter the word "bloody" like that, Snape found that he was utterly shocked by her outburst. She...sex goddess...attracted to...him?

Airiala didn't seem to noticed that she had said anything out of the ordinary to him, she continued to yell.

"Now would you kindly go away and leave me alone!"

Snape started to open his mouth to remind her of their current predicament, when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him.

It was a forceful, angry, passionate kiss, unlike anything Snape had ever felt before. It was all consuming and demanding and he didn't want it to stop, but as quick as it had happened it was over.

Airiala pulled away from him, a glare prominent on her face, and took three steps back before picking up her coat and walking away from the still shocked Potions Master.

For a few seconds Snape stood there before turning around and walking back to his rooms. All he could think about was Airiala's lips on his own and that body pressed against him.

He was in need of a freezing cold shower and a large glass of fire whiskey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the short chapter, but it leads to the next one. Don't own Harry Potter.**

Airiala awoke fresh the next morning, stretching out and feeling pretty good, until she opened her eyes and found two pairs staring back at her, one pair blue, the other pair red.

Airiala screamed and then fell out of the bed. "What the hell?"

Raina and Pyro stood on the other side of the bed with big smiles on their faces. They waited until Airiala had stood up before speaking.

"So," Pyro said with a smirk, "you got out of the mistletoe trap. Now, the real question is, who kissed who?"

Airiala narrowed her eyes in confusion when the memories started coming back. Snape and she trapped by those two traitors, the overpowering scent of spices, wind blowing, heat, anger, and soft lips under her own.

She groaned before looking up at the other two elementals, both with wide, knowing smiles on their faces.

"So, tell us what happened," Raina said.

Airiala found that she could still feel Snape against her, his surprisingly soft hair in her hands, his hard body against hers, his lips frozen under hers in fear...she mentally shook away the feelings.

"Nothing," said in a calm voice. "Dumbledore came and released us."

Raina and Pyro looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "No, he didn't," Pyro said. Airiala narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to protest, but Raina beat her to it.

"We know this," Raina said, "because he was in on it."

Airiala's face started turning red. Of course that crazy old man would be in on it. He was just as crazy as these two in front of her.

"Just tell us," Raina said smiling. "We won't tell anyone."

"You know you want to," Pyro said.

"Tell us."

"Just let it out."

"You'll feel better."

"Come on, tell us."

"OKAY!" Airiala yelled, letting a large burst of wind out at once. "I...I kissed him."

Pyro and Raina smiled at each other. "See," Raina said, "that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Airiala's widened at the two in front of her. "You seriously think that little stunt did nothing? It changes everything!"

Raina rolled her eyes. "Really, all it did was get you to admit you had an attraction to the guy."

"And possibly lead to working out that unresolved sexual tension."

Airiala shook her head. "You two are impossible." She stood and walked away from the bed to the fireplace in her room. She stared down into the flames. "Professor Snape and I will _never _be able to be in the same room together without it becoming awkward from now on. What you did last night has probably ruined any chance he and I had of eventually becoming friends. Now, if I want any sense of normalcy I'll have to act like last night meant nothing."

"Did it?"

Airiala turned to Pyro, her eyes narrow. "What?"

"Did it mean nothing?"

Airiala said nothing. There was no way she could admit that it meant nothing, in fact to her it meant so much it scared her.

"Shut up Pyro," she said in a deadly calm voice. "The point is if you two want to screw around with people's feelings sort out your own first."

Pyro and Raina looked at each other confused. What was she talking about?

"Now please leave!" Airiala said before forcing the other two elementals out of the room with wind and slamming the door behind them.

"That was rather harsh," Raina said crossing her arms. "We were only trying to help."

"It's okay Raina," Pyro said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We may have gone a tad too far, but at least they know they are attracted to each other so they can't pretend that they don't anymore."

Raina looked over her shoulder at Pyro. "That's true," she said before getting slightly lost in Pyro's red eyes.

He seemed to be lost in hers as well because neither moved for several minutes. Finally Pyro realized what he was doing and took a step back, taking her hand off her shoulder.

"Sorry," he said softly. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Pyro turned and started walking down the hallway before Raina realized what had happened.

"Pyro," she whispered to herself before slowly following him to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Airiala didn't care that they were gone, her anger filled her veins and was to the point of consuming her.

She hated that they had put her and Snape in a position of vulnerability.

She hated that they had caused her to lose a friendship that was just starting to blossum.

But what she hated the most of everything was, that despite everything, they were right.

Snape watched as the water and fire elementals walked into the Great Hall. He watched as they took their seats and began eating. Then he waited for Airiala to arrive.

He waited as the students finished their breakfasts.

He waited as the professors finished their breakfasts.

He waited as both water and fire elementals finished their breakfasts.

He waited until he was the last one in the hall.

He waited in vain, Airiala never appeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry again about the wait for the next chapter since I already had these written but not typed, but again sorry about the short chapter. **

Airiala was not seen for almost two weeks. The only people she spoke to were Dobby, the house-elf, and Dumbledore. Even Raina and Pyro were not granted access to her, by her own choice.

Pyro felt bad about what they had done, but it was necessary in order for them to realize their feelings. He stood by this at all times, knowing that although Airiala thought damage had been done it would work out in the end.

Snape seemed even more angry than usual, and Pyro was sure it was because of the incident and the fact that no one had really been able to see or speak to Airiala.

After two weeks of no Airiala and hearing student complaints about Snape's attitude Pyro decided to do something about it. Since Airiala was hiding out, he went to Snape instead.

He waited as Snape's last class left for the day, the students rushing out of the classroom looking pale and quite frightened. Pyro narrowed his eyes as he watched the students practically bolt down the hallway. The was getting ridiculous.

He entered the classroom quickly and moved in on the Potions Master, who was busy working on his own experiments.

"I'm busy," he said without looking up from the cauldron he was working at. "I have no time for your little games."

Pyro felt his anger rise and the fire beneath the cauldron rose noticeably in reaction, gaining Snape's attention.

"You will listen now!" he said forcefully. Snape glared at the fire elemental before waving his wand and disposing of the now ruined potion. He sat on his stool and glared at Pyro, waiting for the boy to speak.

"You need to speak to Airiala," he said. Snape opened his mouth to comment, but Pyro stopped him. "She hasn't spoken to anyone in two weeks. When she does it is only to Dobby about getting food delivered to her room or to Dumbledore about progress in finding the Ultimate Truth. She needs to go back to normal, and only you can do that."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Either you or the water elemental can speak with her. I have no desire to."

Pyro took a step forward and glared at Snape. "We've tried, several times, but neither I nor Raina can get in to talk to her. When she talks to Dumbledore she only speaks about what she hasn't found about the Ultimate Truth. You are our last resort. Get her to yell at you, scream at you, I don't care. She needs to open up."

The fire in Pyro's eyes grew and Snape was sure he could see the steam coming from his ears. Pyro took a deep breath and slowly released a breath, smoke released from his mouth like a dragon.

"Whether you care or not," Pyro said slowly, "you must speak with Airiala. The wind elemental should not be so bottled up."

Pyro turned and started towards the door.

"What..." Pyro paused and looked back at the Potions Master. "What happens if she remains bottled up?"

Pyro just looked at Snape with no expression on his face. "First of all she is going to slowly kill herself. Then when she does die, all the wind she has been suppressing will rush out at once, creating a rather large wind storm that will do damage all around the world, maybe even kill those close to her."

Snape said nothing.

"Perhaps you can find time in your busy brewing schedule to speak to her now."

Pyro turned and left the room and the Potions Master behind to ponder all that had occurred.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Harry Potter, only the Elementals and the original plot. Please Read and Review!  
**

Airiala was sitting in the library after hours when Snape found her. She was alone sitting in the back of the library, the only light in the whole room. She looked pale and tired, in fact she reminded him of himself at his worst.

He approached her slowly, watching as she seemed to get paler and thinner as he got closer. Was this how people saw him?

"Airiala?" he said before sliding into the chair across from her. She looked up at him and Snape had to work not to show his shock. Her usual bright, vibrant eyes were now dull to the world. She looked almost ghost-like. He didn't like her like this.

"You have to stop this, you're killing yourself."

For several minutes she said nothing, didn't even move, just looked at him.

"Airiala, if you don't open up it could be really bad. Talk to me."

Still nothing. Snape continued to try speaking to her for the next few minutes. He complained about how the fire elemental ruined his potion, his dunderhead students, how she needed to eat and get proper rest, and still she didn't respond.

Snape was about to stand and leave her when he felt it. A slight breeze blowing around them. He looked back at Airiala's eyes, they were coming alive.

"What do you care?"

Her voice sounded slightly cracked, she hadn't been speaking properly in weeks and from lack of use it was getting warbled. But behind that horrid cracking noise that was her voice, Snape could detect the same strength and attitude he had always associated with her.

He almost smirked...almost.

"The other elementals are worried about you."

"The other elementals should have minded their own business," she snapped, more of that strength coming through. The breeze in the room increased around them. "Their apologies will not repair the damage."

"Damage?"

The wind picked up even more as a blush graced Airiala's cheeks. It was nice seeing some color in those cheeks, even if it was at the cost of her embarrassment.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Airiala, what are you talking about?"

Airiala stood and began gathering up her books. "It doesn't matter, it's over and done with," she said fiercely. Snape stood as well, but just watched as she gathered her materials.

"This is about what happened at Christmas, isn't it?"

Airiala froze and the breeze picked up even stronger. She stood still for so long that he was afraid she would be frozen that way. "Airiala?"

She dropped her stuff and moved from the table. "I have to go," she said in a rushed tone before moving passed Snape and towards the door. Snape moved faster.

She paused in her movements as Snape placed a hand on her shoulder, she didn't turn.

"I..." he didn't know what to say and when it looked like Airiala was about to move again he burst out anything to keep her from leaving.

"I've been thinking about how to help you find the Ultimate Truth," he said even though he had no idea what he was talking about.

Airiala stopped and turned to him, curiosity written upon her face. Snape was sure the same look would have mirrored on his own if he wasn't in such control of his features.

"Really? How?"

For a moment Snape said nothing. For an accomplished double agent spy adept at lying, he found it hard to come up with a reasonable solution for her.

"There...is...a potion," he said finally.

Airiala tilted her head as if he was a complicated math problem on a chalkboard. "What kind of potion?" she asked, her gray eyes studying him.

"One that, when drank, will give the drinker the knowledge to uncover the Ultimate Truth," he said, the lies coming faster to him now. He didn't want to lie to her, but he had noticed how malnourished she was when he had grabbed her shoulder. He would have said anything to get her to open up.

"Interesting," she said, drawing him out of his thoughts and back to her. "However, how would we know if it works?"

"We won't."

Airiala sat back down and pulled out a small notebook. "If you have a moment, I would love to discuss this with you."

"Of course," he said just as Airiala's stomach made a loud rumbling noise, "but perhaps it would be best discussed over some food. Join me in my chambers and we can eat and discuss this further."

Airiala nodded and gathered up her things before following Snape out of the library.

From the back of the library a figure stepped out of the shadows. Pyro had watched the exchange with a smile. He had managed to keep Madam Price away by threatening to burn down the whole library, and the bluff had worked splendidly.

He could control fire, but he couldn't create it out of nothing, but she didn't know that.

He shut off the light and left the library to find Raina and tell her that everything would be back to normal soon, or maybe even better than before.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy this little chapter! Please Read and Review!**

Raina heard that Snape had gotten Airiala to eat, talk, even release some pent up air power she had been holding in. She sat outside and looked across the lake, frozen over due to the extreme cold this winter, or someone used a spell to freeze the lake so the students could ice skate.

Raina's mind wandered to Pyro and her increasingly confusing feelings toward him. She still cared, and he seemed like he cared, but could he really have changed?

The lake was beautiful tonight with the crescent moon shining down creating a glittering surface. It was amazingly calm.

"Damn, it's cold out here!"

Raina jumped, almost falling off her seat on the boulder and onto the lake's surface. She turned to see Pyro standing there without so much as a jacket on.

"Are you insane?" she cried. "It is freezing out here and you're not wearing a jacket! Hurry, let's get you back inside."

Raina turned and stood, took three steps, and nearly collapsed. It seemed like the cold was getting to her. She pulled the jacket tighter against her skin and tried to walk again, her limbs stiff from the cold and the way she had been sitting. Her knees went weak and she started to fall.

"Raina!" Pyro rushed forward, catching her before she hit the ground. He pulled her up against his body and could feel the cold seeping out from her limbs. He looked down at her face, her lips were turning blue and her eyes were turning white. "You've been outside too long," he said lifting her into his arms and rushing back to the castle. "You know how the cold weather affects you."

She tried to protest, but the words wouldn't come out. She tried to lift an arm to push him away, but the limb wasn't responding to her movements. She tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't come out. Instead she shivered and her teeth began to chatter.

She knew it was cold outside, but she hadn't been out there for longer than a few minutes...or at least she thought. How long had she really been sitting out there?

Pyro rushed into the castle and, despite the warmer temperature of the castle compared to the outdoors, Raina was still freezing cold to the touch. She had minutes, maybe.

Pyro rushed passed students, down hallways, and maneuvered over the stairwells until he reached her bedroom. "What's the password?"

Raina lifted her head slightly and using what little energy she had left managed to croak out "Frozen...Rain..."

He yelled the password and pushed the door open, heading straight for the fireplace. Very quickly he started a fire and pulled Raina into his arms as he sat as close as he could to the fire. He sat so close that had he not been the Fire Elemental he would have burned himself.

Raina looked so pale, and her lips were still so blue. Pyro was clinging to her, hoping that some of his body heat would transfer to her.

"Damn it Raina," he said to her as he pulled off his shirt before doing the same to her to transfer the heat more quickly to her. He looked down at her, praying the cold weather hadn't frozen her blood in her veins. If it had, there was no way she was waking up.

She was so cold in his arms that he was terrified that he had lost her. He pulled her even closer to him, if that was even possible, and then gently pressed his lips to hers.

Raina was so cold, she could feel nothing else. She knew that Pyro was holding her, aware at some point that her shirt was missing, could even hear his voice pleading with her to wake up, but the cold overpowered it all.

Then, a spark of warmth started from the center of her chest and slowly worked it's way out to her limbs. Slowly she became aware of several things: she was basically nude from the waist up, she was pressed against an equally bare male chest, strong arms were wrapped around her body almost crushingly tight, and someone was kissing her. Her blue eyes shot open.

Pyro was kissing her!

Her brain screamed at her to push him away, yelled at her. However, her body responded to his hold on her and once her strength came back to her she found herself kissing him back. Her arms were responding to her now and she lifted him and wrapped them around his neck, her fingers weaving themselves in his hair.

Suddenly she went from freezing cold to boiling hot, and wanted nothing more than to remove the rest of their clothing.

Suddenly Pyro stopped kissing her. She opened her eyes she had unknowingly shut and looked at him, her fingers still in his hair.

His eyes had a strange look in them, one she had never seen in Pyro's eyes before. It was a strange mixture of lust, desire, and regret.

He looked so sad.

"I'm glad that you're better Raina," he said firmly before gently lifting her off his lap and onto the floor before him. He stood and Raina tried to follow, but found that the strength that had returned to her arms had yet to return to her legs.

"You shouldn't stand," he said as he picked up a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders, covering her bare skin. "Just stay there for a little while longer and then you'll be completely thawed out and about to move properly again."

He turned from her and picked up his t-shirt from the ground and putting it on. He didn't move for a minute and Raina stared at his back before attempting to speak. "Pyro..."

"I'm sorry if you're offended," he said quickly, not turning towards her. "It was the only way I could thing of to save you. I..." he paused here and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I will not lose you again."

Raina could feel the tears rolling down her face. It was hard not too, they were ice cold against her heated skin. She hated being the water elemental sometimes, she was too emotional. Tears streamed down her face silently and she wanted so much for Pyro to look at her.

He didn't.

He mumbled another quick apology and left the room.

"Oh Pyro," she said to the empty room, "there's nothing to be sorry for."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Harry Potter. So Sorry about the long delay in finishing this story. I have had so much going on that I lost all inspiration to write fanfiction at all and had to force myself to finish other stories. I started going through my notebooks and rediscovered this story and realized that I hadn't finished it. I am so sorry again about the delay and hope that it was worth the wait! ENJOY!**

Airiala was beginning to look normal again. Her skin had more color, her hair seemed more bouncy and shiny, and her eyes were back to a warm gray.

She was positively beautiful.

Snape knew this, but tried not to dwell on it. If he did he knew that he would forget what he was doing, namely keeping Airiala busy and happy so that she didn't end up killing herself.

"Okay," she said softly. "now you need to add the witch hazel in intervals of one piece every ten stirs, clockwise." She lowered the large Potions book that Snape had "discovered" a few days ago when this had all started.

In reality, the book was one of his mother's old Potion manuals that she had written before she married. Snape had discovered it after she had died among some of his mother's potions supplies. He had set it aside to one day discover what some of the potions inside actually were, as his mother hadn't labeled any of them properly. Finally he had a good reason to break it out and try it.

"Now let simmer for 20 minutes, remove from fire, cool and drink."

Snape stepped back from the now simmering potion and looked over at Airiala. She had set the book on the desk she was sitting on before sliding off the desk and stretching. Snape tried to keep his eyes off her, but it was difficult when the girl was arching her back like that as she stretched.

"Those stools can really be a pain when sitting for long periods," she said finally after she finished tormenting Snape with her stretching. "I hope that this one does something. The last three were only recipes for really nice shampoo." She made a face as she remembered tasting them. "Luckily they weren't deadly or I wouldn't have made it."

She smiled up at Snape as she spoke and it was in that moment that Snape realized just how much he missed her smiles. How much he had missed their talks, and how much he missed their arguments.

"You know," he said to the smiling girl, "I just realized that we haven't fought since the night of the Christmas party."

He knew the minute that he said something wrong was the minute that her smile disappeared. He wasn't sure what exactly he had said, but he knew that it had affected her drastically.

In an attempt to rectify the situation, because he hadn't gone through all this so far for her to revert back to how she was before they started experimenting with the potions. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Snape shut his mouth in shock. Airiala was apologizing to him? He narrowed his eyes in confusion. That didn't make any sense at all.

"I was angry and I said and did things I shouldn't have done. I'm sorry if I... offended you in anyway."

"What are you talking about Airiala?"

She raised her head, her deep gray eyes meeting his onyx ones and Snape was surprised to see tears flowing down her cheeks. Without much thought he moved forward and reached out to gently wipe her tears away.

"Why are you crying?"

As he wiped the tears away Airiala couldn't help the realization that his hand was gently caressing her cheek, so soft and gentle, so unlike the Snape that she knew. She blushed and a small breeze began to blow about the room.

Although she was sure that he felt it, Snape said nothing about it before pulling his hand away. The breeze continued slightly as Airiala's heart continued to pound in her chest.

"There," he said softly. "Now you look much better. There is no crying in potion-making. Tears could ruin the whole thing."

As Snape turned away from her to glance back at the still simmering potion, Airiala let her embarrassment wash away as confusion filled her.

Why wasn't he angry with her?

Raina was looking for Pyro.

She had to thank him for what he had done. By kissing her he was able to use his powers to warm her up from the inside.

He had saved her life.

She found him in the Astronomy Tower, once again without a jacket, just staring out across the grounds.

"Pyro?" he turned at the sound of his name and for a few seconds did nothing else as he registered who was speaking to him.

"You should be in your room," he said softly. "It's too cold up here."

"I can handle it," she said stepping forward so that she was standing next to him. For a few moments they just stood there, side by side, looking out across Hogwarts grounds.

"Pyro," Raina said softly, "I just wanted to say..."

"That you hate me?" he said softly. "It's alright, I know." Raina turned to look at him, but he continued to look out over the grounds. "You don't have to worry about me. We can continue on like we have been, as acquaintances."

"But," Raina said softly," I don't want that."

Pyro turned to look at her and for the first time his glowing eyes didn't frighten her, but instead caused small flames of desire to start burning her from the inside.

"I want to stay with you Pyro."

"What are you talking about?" He said, confusion very much clear in his voice.

"I want to give you another chance Pyro," she said softly and watched as his eyes filled with hope for the first time since he had come back into her life. "I want us to start off with a clean slate, to start over."

Raina smiled at him and then held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Raina!"

For a moment Pyro just stood there staring at her, his eyes looking from her face to the hand she had extended out towards him.

Then, he smiled back and placed his hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you Raina, my name is Pyro."


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter, only my original characters and the plot line.**

Time continued to pass as Airiala and Snape continued to work on potions out of his mother's book. Every day Airiala continued to look better and Snape found himself more attracted to her than before.

When she was yelling at him, she could have an intelligent conversation with him and that made him want her near him even more.

Airiala yawned as Snape put the final touches on the potion.

"I hope that this is something other than shampoo again, I swear that this potion book must have just been for hair care alone."

"The last one we did wasn't shampoo," Snape said firmly as the potion changed into the blue color that he was looking for. "It was conditioner."

Airiala rolled her eyes. "Big difference," she said sliding off the stood. She yawned again.

"You should sleep," Snape said firmly. "It's been a trying couple of weeks."

Airiala nodded. "You sure?" I don't want to skip out of my duties."

Snape nodded in response. "Sleep with benefit you in the future. We still have three-fourths of the book to try and complete."

Airiala sighed. "That much? Definitely going to bed then. Good-night Professor," she said before walking out of Snape's classroom.

She couldn't believe how quiet the halls were, of course it was well past one in the morning and most were tucked away in bed. On her way to her room she passed by the library, where she noticed Raina was asleep at her desk. Airiala sighed before entering the room.

"Raina," she said softly before slightly shaking the girl's shoulders. "Come on, this is no place to..."

Suddenly she could smell something in the air that she didn't recognize. Her eyes grew heavier and before she knew it she had passed out at Raina's feet.

Pyro was walking back to the library. This all night reading session had given him the major munchies and he spent over an hour trying to explain what he wanted to the kitchen house-elves. He never had to work so hard for mac and cheese with cut-up hotdogs in his life.

He turned the corner and paused.

There were several men, dressed in black cloaks, outside the library. Instantly Pyro filled with panic. Where was Raina?

He got his answer seconds later when two men exited the library, one holding Raina, the other holding Airiala.

A man with straight, blonde hair walked forward and touched Airiala's cheek in a way that even made Pyro uncomfortable. "I know a way to stop the wind, at least for now."

Pyro's eyes widened but he didn't charge forward. As much as he wanted to dart forward and set all those men on fire he couldn't risk hurting Airiala or Raina in the process. Instead he hid himself behind a nearby suit of armor and watched as the blonde man lead the others towards the front of the school.

Silently Pyro followed.

Snape was walking the grounds, the latest potion another failure, at least in discovering the Ultimate Truth. Instead of any type of hair product, this latest one was for hand sanitizer. He really didn't know what his mother was thinking when she didn't label her potions as she should have.

He was walking towards the front of the school when he saw them.

Deatheaters, again, and Airiala was in their clutches, again.

Snape almost wanted to roll his eyes on how much trouble that girl can get into when he noticed that they also had the water elemental as well.

"Drop them!" Lucius commanded as Snape quickly moved into the shadows. He would not make the same mistake twice rushing in without a plan.

Lucius leaned down and picked up the unconscious Raina by the hair. "You'll both be easier to handle dead," he said.

"But sir, the Dark Lord wants them alive."

Lucius waved his wand and a bright green engulfed the speaker before he fell to the ground dead. "Anyone else?" he said in a deathly calm voice. No one spoke. "Good."

Lucius looked back at the girls. Airiala groaned, she was coming too.

"Toss them in the lake," he commanded. The Deatheaters moved quickly to obey. "We'll gather the corpses after they freeze. What a sad accident."

Pyro couldn't believe that they just stopped right outside. Were these men stupid or something? If they wanted the girls then they should have just continued on.

Now they were walking out onto the lake as well. Pyro know that the ice was solid, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he continued to watch the men walk across the lake when they stopped.

What the hell were they planning?

One of the men was leaning down and doing something to the ice and it took Pyro longer than it should have to realized what was going on.

A hole was cut into the ice and before either Snape or Pyro could act, Raina slipped beneath the surface.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own Harry Potter, and never will.**

Pyro wasted no time. As soon as he realized what the plan was he started to move, but he was too late as Raina's blue hair vanished beneath the surface of the ice.

He flicked his lighter on and used the fire source to start burning the robes of the men on the ice. A curse flew passed him and hit another man and Pyro glanced back to find Snape right behind him, wand at the ready.

Wasting no time to even check on Airiala, Pyro rushed past the girl lying on the ice and dove headfirst into the hole Raina had just disappeared into.

Airiala groaned as she sat up. Her head was killing her and she was freezing. She turned and saw Snape battling Deatheaters alone and her mind began to fill in the blanks.

The strange smell in the library, that had to have caused her pass out and be captured, again. She had to be more aware of her surroundings. She took a moment to stand and aim before sending a strong burst of wind at Lucius and the others, pushing them far away and deep into the Forbidden Forest.

Snape turned to her and rushed to her side while Airiala was glancing around everywhere.

"Where's Raina?"

Snape looked behind Airiala to the hole in the ice, and when Airiala saw it her heart began to pound in fear. Memories came back to her slowly, words she heard in the darkness, something about frozen corpses.

"They dropped her...into the lake," he said. Airiala paled as Snape wrapped her in his cloak to keep the girl warm. Snape started leading the girl off the lake's surface.

As soon as her feet touched dry land Airiala snapped out of whatever mind-numbing thoughts she was having to remember something about the water elemental and freezing temperatures.

"We have to find her!" she said fiercely. "She's going to die." She turned to go back out to the lake when Snape pulled her back.

"Let me go!" She said firmly, but instead Snape just held her tighter when a loud boom shook Airiala and both she and Snape took a step back from the lake. It sounded like something was breaking.

Airiala looked out at the frozen cover of the lake when she saw large cracks forming in the top of the ice. Steam seemed to be rising from the center of the lake where she and Snape had just stood.

Then, as if by some miracle, she saw two heads pop up, one firey red and the other ocean blue.

"Raina!" she exclaimed and moved towards the edge of the lake where Pyro had just emerged with Raina in tow.

Airiala rushed to Raina's side and instantly knew that time was short. Pyro lifted himself out of the lake then just as quickly started to steam up as the water evaporated off him. He lifted Raina up into his arms and held her close.

"We need to get her inside where it's warmer." he said firmly as he headed up towards the school. Airiala moved to follow with Snape close behind.

They group ended up in the hospital wing where, other than a couple snoozing injured students, was quiet.

Pyro found a bed close to the fire and set Raina on it while Snape rushed Airiala to her own bed.

Now that she knew Raina was going to be alright, Airiala was visibly shivering from her time outside in the freezing air. Snape sat her down and removed his teaching robes that he was still wearing before wrapping them Airiala. "Wait here," he said as he rushed to help Pyro warm up Raina.

Of course as she watched the two men work to wake Raina up, Airiala found herself thinking to herself. She was sure that Raina would be alright because neither man would let her die so easily, but instead her thoughts were on Snape.

Snape was rushing around grabbing whatever Pyro needed as Pyro did everything he could to warm Raina back up.

The problem currently facing Airiala was that without his robes, Airiala could tell just how good he looked in his slacks and the million button dress shirt he insisted on wearing. Her heart was racing and her powers were creating a slight breeze that took a lot of concentration to keep around her.

Her wind powers would do nothing to help Raina should she accidentally blow out the fire. Pyro could just rebuild it but that would take time that Raina didn't have.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on keeping her powers contained, but Snape still was in her head.

This was getting out of control. Crushes should not be like this, it should have faded already or something, but it shouldn't be all consuming like this was.

Every waking moment was filled with thoughts of him and her dreams at night were not much better. Even now, wrapped up in his teaching robes, Airiala couldn't help smelling the scent of him on the robes he had given her to keep her warm.

Her eyes widened as she thought more about it. Her personality as the wind elemental had never had her keep a boyfriend for longer than a few weeks. In fact, usually once the mystery was gone she was no longer interested in the person. Although Snape was far from a mystery solved, she had learned a lot about him that should have ended her curiosity with him. It had been several months and yet still she was interested in him, she was still obsessed with him.

She began racking her brain for some sort of answer. An explanation, any other than the one that she had staring her in the face.

A blanket fell across her lap and she looked up at Snape who had just placed it there.

"It might be best for both you and the water elemental to sleep here tonight. It is safe now and that way Poppy can check you both in the morning for any damage that may have been done when in Lucius' care."

Airiala nodded and handed Snape back his robes before wrapping herself in the blanket and lying down. She watched him as he crossed the room to Pyro and Raina, telling them that he would return in the morning with some hot tea for both of the girls.

She watched as he left the room, her heart pounding as a single thought crossed her mind.

This was more than a mere attraction, she was in love with Severus bloody Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Pyro prayed to ever God her could think of as he blew warm air onto Raina's feet, rubbing them between breaths, trying to get some warmth back into them.

He knew that he only had a few minutes to get Raina out of the freezing water. Her blood would start to freeze like the ice if he hadn't grabbed her and pulled her out.

"Come on Raina," he whispered, mindful of the students and Airiala sleeping in the room. He grabbed another blanket from the pile that Snape had left him and wrapped it around Raina's form. "Wake up, please."

She still wasn't responding.

He wanted to scream out loud, but knew that at this point he couldn't. He stood and paced in place for a moment while trying to figure out what to do, when a thought occurred.

Naturally his body temp was much higher than Raina's, and it was known that humans would cuddle naked to preserve body heat.

He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers, before he lifted up the blankets and slid himself under with Raina in just her bra and panties. He reached out and pulled Raina close to him, letting his body heat warm up her body.

"Please," he whispered in her ear, "give me some sign that this is working. That you aren't dead."

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew was Poppy was shaking him awake and looking down at him disapprovingly.

"Just what do you think that you two are doing?"

It took Pyro a second to realize what was going on before he turned his head and found himself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Raina?" he said softly. The girl next to him smiled and Pyro couldn't stop himself. He pulled the girl closer to him and just couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes before they evaporated on his cheeks.

Raina smiled as Pyro held her. When she had awoken she had nearly had a panic attack at being in bed with Pyro, but as she came to her senses she realized just what had happened.

Airiala walked into the room carrying a tray with some hot soup from the kitchen and smiled at the scene before her.

"Pyro, you have to let go so she can eat," Airiala said with a smile.

Pyro pulled back and looked into Raina's eyes. She smiled at him. "It seems that I owe you for saving my life...again."

"Yeah," he said with a wide smile, "and don't you forget it." Then his expression turned serious. "You really had me scared you know."

"I know," Raina said softly. "But I'm alright now, thanks to you."

Airiala cleared her throat, drawing the attention from the two in the bed. "Well, now that you are both awake it might be nice to point out that it's a little inappropriate for the two of you to be in bed together in such a public place."

Pyro's eyes widened before he rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. Both Raina and Airiala laughed when he realized his clothes were missing.

"Damn house-elves." He stole one of the blankets off another bed and rushed out of the infirmary in search of clothes, but not before both girls got a glimpse of his bright red boxer shorts.

As he rushed out both girls looked at each other with a smile.

"Glad to see that you're okay Raina," Airiala said handing the other girl the bowl of soup.

"It's good to be okay," she replied before she started eating the soup that Airiala had placed in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Harry Potter. This is the last chapter of As the Fire Burns, look for the next installment of this series in As the Earth Moves (Part 4 of 6). Enjoy!**

Airiala walked quietly down the busy hallway, ignoring students rushing about to class.

Pyro had returned, fully clothed, and Airiala had left him to talk to Raina alone. Airiala walked to the Astronomy Tower to think. It would be quiet there during the day giving her the peace she needed to think.

She looked out across the lake and grounds of Hogwarts. The lake had frozen back over as if last night had never occurred.

Airiala could feel it in the air as the breeze washed over her. She had changed. The wind elemental was not incapable of love, but it was believed that it was impossible for the wind elemental to remain in love for very long. Love binded you to another and wind needed to be free.

When had she falling in love with Snape?

If she wanted to be honest with herself, Airiala would have to admit that she found Snape interesting from the moment that he stormed into Dumbledore's office in August, but was it possible that she had fallen in love with him then or did it happen over time?

Airiala sighed. This was a mystery to herself, but to solve it she would have to examine these feelings closer and she wasn't sure that she could do that without falling in even deeper than she already was.

What was it about Snape that drew her to him? He was rude, arrogant, and had several qualities in himself that Airiala hated in any individual, but he was also honest and intelligent. She could listen to him talk for hours and when he cared about something you knew it. He was genuine about how he felt when he tried to protect something he cared deeply for.

His voice was the first impression she ever had of him, sitting in Dumbledore's office. Before she had seen his face, his voice had reached her and wrapped around her like silk. He wasn't handsome, but he was unique.

Pretty boys like Pyro were a dime a dozen, but Snape's features were so intriguing and different. Thin lips that usually pulled themselves into a sneer, a long pale face framed by flat greasy-looking hair, a nose that appears to have been broken and bigger than most, and eyes as dark as sin that with a single glace could cause fear to coarse though your veins. He wasn't a pretty boy by any stretch of the imagination, but he had his own unique look that Airiala couldn't help but be attracted to.

Airiala had met a few wizards in her lifetime that hid imperfections using charms and potions, but Snape didn't. He seemed comfortable in his own skin to be who he really was, he didn't hide what he really looks like or who he really is.

When had it happened? When had interesting turn into love?

"Airiala?"

She turned her head and found the current object of her thoughts standing there. "Hello," she said with a small smile. She had to keep up appearances so she would have time to figure all this out. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same," he said moving to stand next to her. Airiala felt a blush start to form, but luckily her cheeks were already pink from the cold.

"I just wanted a quiet place to think," she said. "A lot has changed since Pyro and Raina arrived and I was just thinking what else we'd go through once Orlando gets here?"

"Indeed," Snape said.

A comfortable silence came between then as they stood, each with their own thoughts.

"You never told me why you came up here?" Airiala said after a few moments.

Snape turned to look at her and Airiala's heart began to pound faster as those dark eyes connected with her own. The wind blew around them gently, but Airiala couldn't tell if she had done it or if it was just the wind being natural.

"One of my students blew up his potion," Snape said. "I'm waiting for him to finish cleaning his mess before I can continue classes."

Airiala smiled, "Longbottom?"

The look in Snape's eyes was all the answer she needed and she laughed.

Her laugh was light and airy. He had enjoyed hearing it since had first heard it months ago. He was drawn to her eyes when she laughed, they lite up so brightly he was sure that they would blind him but he couldn't look away.

She was beautiful, he could never deny that, but something else about her made him feel alive, wanted and needed. She was intelligent, powerful, confident, and free-spirited.

Snape was no fool, he knew he was falling in love with her, but he also knew they wouldn't ever be together. Elementals belonged with other elementals. When the Earth elemental arrived she wouldn't waste time in the dungeons on useless potions with him. He knew this, but couldn't stop himself from falling.

Airiala's laughter died down but her smile remained. "Poor Neville," she said. "Can't brew a potion to save his life. Good think he's got talent in Herbology."

Snape cracked a small smile, which did not go unnoticed by Airiala. She smiled wider as she said, "Unbelievable! Severus Snape can smile!"

Snape turned away from her, the smile gone, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"It's good to see you smile," she said. "It's one of those small reminders that you're human, and it makes you look handsome."

"Doubtful," Snape said, "but I appreciate the compliment."

He turned and started back down to the dungeons, his heart racing a mile a minute as the memory of her hand on his arm remained. The last thing he heard was Airiala's laughter and her sweet voice calling to him.

"Who are you and what have you do with the real Snape?"


End file.
